<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despacito by Levian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630998">Despacito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian'>Levian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Приключения Хот Рода в Кибервселенной [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Valve Fingering (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не желая отставать от коллектива, Саундвейв как-то раз похитил себе автобота.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Приключения Хот Рода в Кибервселенной [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despacito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на дайри-битву "Автоботы против десептиконов 2020" для команды автоботов.<br/>Despacito (исп. «Медленно») — согласно инсайдерской инфе от сценаристов, это любимая песня Саундвейва.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хот Род подёргал крепления наручников. В сотый раз попытался активировать т-шестерню и оружейные системы. Ни единая команда не получила отклика. Неудивительно: Саундвейв всегда отличался дотошностью. </p><p> — Эй! — крикнул он в темноту. — Можешь не стараться, всё равно ничего из меня не вытянешь! </p><p>Над аудиосенсором раздался низкий смешок. Хот Род вздрогнул и завертел головой, но, насколько хватало взгляда, видел только слабо мерцающие скопления свисающих светодиодов. </p><p> — Саундвейв: более чем уверен в своих силах. Предложение: сотрудничать. </p><p>Хот Род даже не успел отшатнуться, когда Саундвейв появился перед ним будто из ниоткуда. Из динамиков вырывалось еле слышное статическое шипение, наполняющее воздух смутной угрозой. </p><p> — Да иди ты! — огрызнулся Хот Род. У Саундвейва всё-таки получилось его напугать. — Не дождёшься. </p><p>Саундвейв положил руку ему на грудь и пробежался пальцами по гладкому стеклу фары. Хот Род, глядя в бесстрастную маску, по одному наклону головы и мерцанию визора уловил, что он ухмыляется. </p><p> — Хот Род: бахвальство ожидаемо, но напрасно. Сотрудничество: будет достигнуто — тем или иным способом. </p><p> — Думаешь, способен меня взломать?.. </p><p>Саундвейв всё с той же насмешкой изучал его лицо. Хот Род сделал вид, что обмяк и безвольно повис на кандалах, и, выждав, пока похититель, торжествуя, не подойдёт ещё ближе, рванулся вперёд, выступающей частью шлема нацелившись в сочленение между маской и визором, но Саундвейв с обидной грацией отступил на шаг. Хот Род в отчаянии уронил голову. </p><p>Шлак, да почему он такой неудачник? </p><p>Он ждал, что схлопочет удар по лицу или болезненный разряд, но никак не предполагал, что Саундвейв схватит его за бёдра и дёрнет на себя. Пальцы легли на голую протоформу, нащупали топливопроводы и проскользнули между ними, к сенсорным узлам. </p><p>Хот Род вздрогнул и попытался сомкнуть ноги, но напольные фиксаторы, хоть и позволяли  небольшую свободу движений, в остальном держали крепко. </p><p> — Саундвейв: не думает, что способен взломать. Саундвейв: знает. Хот Род: последний шанс договориться. </p><p>Он рывком отвернул голову. Вот, значит, как? Ну уж нет. Он перетерпит. </p><p> — Пошёл ты в выхлоп! </p><p>Из динамиков Саундвейва он ощутил не столько звук, сколько мягкое, рокочущее движение воздуха; оно просочилось сквозь вентрешётки и трансформационные швы, заполнило аудиодатчики и статикой заплясало в уголках оптических линз. Хот Род стиснул дентапластины. </p><p> — Тебе всё равно нечем меня удивить.  </p><p> — Вызов: принят, — бесстрастно ответил Саундвейв. — Хот Род: никогда в жизни так не ошибался. </p><p>С этими словами он отступил и, не успел Хот Род хоть немного расслабить напрягшиеся от его неуместной, пугающей, более чем красноречивой близости системы, исчез из поля зрения. Остался только низкий звук: в нём не было ни мелодии, ни ритма, только давящее ощущение присутствия. Хот Род даже не был уверен, что звук раздаётся на самом деле, а не глючится перепуганному процессору. </p><p>Он тряхнул головой, перезапустил оптику. </p><p> — Ну? — позвал он с насмешкой. — Решил дать по тормозам? Давай, доказывай, какой ты крутой! </p><p>Он еле удержался от вскрика, потому что наручники сжались вокруг запястий и вздёрнули руки ещё выше. Магнитные зажимы зафиксировали широко разведённые ноги так плотно, что двигаться он уже практически не мог. 	</p><p> — Саундвейв: идеален. Доказательства: не требуются. </p><p>Хот Род бы плюнул ему в маску, но проклятый десептикон, словно угадав, подошёл со спины. Вдоль позвоночной оси пробежала дрожь, пластины рефлекторно поджались, но он заставил себя расслабиться. Бой ещё не проигран. </p><p>Руки вернулись на бёдра, но пальцы на сей раз нырнули глубже в сочленения трансформационных швов и потянули проводку на себя. Хот Род закусил губу и попытался отстраниться. Саундвейв небрежным движением положил прохладную ладонь на шов между сегментами брюшной брони и интерфейс-панелью и удержал его на месте. Второй ладонью он скользнул по груди и втиснул пальцы в стыки вентиляционной решётки. Ущипнул за сенсоры-анализаторы. Хот Род со свистом втянул в себя воздух и выдохнул через вспомогательную систему. Оптику на миг затуманило паром. </p><p>На внутреннем дисплее замельтешило предупреждение о попытке беспроводного вторжения: упорной, самоуверенной, но странно… обтекаемой, словно в процессор пытался просочиться киберкот. Хот Род спешно перезапустил какие мог брандмауэры и заблокировал доступ к дискам памяти. От напряжения зарокотал двигатель. </p><p>Пытаясь уберечь от взлома внутренние данные, он совсем позабыл о блокировке внешних моторных функций — и был за то наказан. Саундвейв, положив обе руки ему на тазобедренные шарниры, вручную перехватил управление над парой вспомогательных реле, внедрил импульс и отправил команду. </p><p>Напряжение скакнуло, и интерфейс-панель с громким щелчком раскрылась. Хот Род невольно подался назад, пытаясь прижаться к Саундвейву и хотя бы так удержать её на месте. Саундвейв же, словно потакая ему, сначала придержал расстыковавшиеся пластины и, будто издеваясь, поглаживал большими пальцами самый край обнажившейся протоформы. Касание длилось и длилось, но, когда Хот Род уже не мог больше контролировать непроизвольные движения бёдер, Саундвейв просто отступил, потянув панель за собой, и отбросил её куда-то в темноту. </p><p>Шлак. Шлак!</p><p>Сенсоры ощутили движение воздуха. Аудиодатчик щекотнуло что-то мягкое, на щёку перебежал колкий электрический заряд. Саундвейв что… снял маску? </p><p> — Хот Род: ничего не хочет сказать?..</p><p> — Иди напейся отработки.</p><p>Он бы и ещё добавил, куда Саундвейв может пойти и что с собой сделать, но в этот момент ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к беззащитному разъёму у основания шеи, и тут же его буквально тряхнуло от ощущения, как сжались на кабелях дентапластины. В самый центр датчика вонзился острый кончик глоссы. Хот Род вскрикнул и зажмурился. По системам пронеслась дрожь.  </p><p>Он даже не заметил, в какой момент обе руки Саундвейва снова оказались у него между ног, а пальцы беззастенчиво раздвинули внешние створки порта. Срывающиеся с кончиков лёгкие разряды щекотали протоформу, и Хот Род со стыдом понял, что смазка из контактных разъемов едва ли не капает на пол, а ладони Саундвейва от неё — скользкие и ощутимо горячие.  </p><p>Он перезапустил вентиляцию. Саундвейв не сделает ничего такого, с чем он не справится. </p><p>Не успел он об этом подумать, как одна рука сдвинулась, влажные пальцы нащупали отверстие вспомогательного порта, скользнули было выше — Хот Род с облегчением расслабился, — но тут же вернулись. Кончик мизинца попытался толкнуться внутрь, непривычные к вторжению сегменты запротестовали. Немногочисленные датчики разразились потоком противоречивых сигналов. </p><p>Да что за ржу Саундвейв творит! Вспомогательный порт вообще для этого не предназначен! </p><p> — Прекрати! — крикнул он, заизвивавшись. — Это даже для тебя низость! Хочешь фрагнуть — ладно, но фрагай нормально! </p><p>Прозвучал низкий смешок. </p><p>Хот Род так и не смог понять: протоформа сама по себе вибрирует под бронёй, или системы просто не в состоянии распознать диапазон звука из динамиков, настолько тот низкий.</p><p> — Хот Род: знает, как всё прекратить.  </p><p>Он облизал губы и промолчал. Нет. Не будет он выбирать лёгкий выход.</p><p>Когда палец полностью проник внутрь, сенсоры вспыхнули. В онлайне появились подпрограммы, о существовании которых Хот Род доселе и не подозревал, а по нетронутым нейроузлам побежали болезненно острые сигналы. Он с трудом перевёл дыхание и повис на наручниках. Саундвейв, которого он никогда не считал терпеливым ботом, не спешил вгонять внутрь второй палец или вообще коннектор. Вместо этого он медленно собирал смазку из основного порта и растирал её по норовящему закрыться кольцу, фиксируя подрагивающие сегменты на месте. Впрочем, Хот Род прекрасно понимал, что это не для его удобства, а для собственного.  </p><p>В напряженной, жаркой тишине раздался звук сработавшей частичной трансформации, шипение гидравлики. В шов между набедренной бронёй и местом крепления интерфейс-панели ткнулось что-то остроконечное, влажное, горячее. Хот Род с неожиданной остротой ощутил, как сухо стало во рту. Всеискра, программируя Саундвейва, сочла нужным щедро его одарить.</p><p> — И только-то? — хмыкнул он. — Ну что ж, давай, не сдерживайся. </p><p>Наверное, зря он выступал. Теперь-то оскорблённый Саундвейв отбросит свою показную невозмутимость и как следует сорвёт ему резьбу. Но тем и лучше: больше не нужно мучиться ожиданием. </p><p>Но Саундвейв не торопился. Он толкнул коннектор между створками основного порта, мучительно медленно собрав вертикальными рёбрами ствола заряд и смазку со всех внешних сенсоров. Хот Род даже понадеялся, что дело обойдётся обычным фрагом и хоть какие-то остатки самоуважения получится сохранить. Но очень скоро он ощутил, как большие пальцы раздвигают и удерживают сегменты заднего порта, а к отверстию прижимается широкое треугольное навершие. </p><p>Как бы он ни готовился, проникновение застало врасплох. Протоформа тщетно пыталась сомкнуться вокруг широкого ствола, а незнакомые подпрограммы бомбардировали процессор сигналами о вторжении во внутренние схемы и повышенном уровне заряда. Не знавшие прикосновения разъёмы трепетали, когда на них попадала его собственная смазка. </p><p> — Хот Род: готов сдаться? </p><p>Ему показалось… или у Саундвейва срывался голос? Хот Род вскинул голову.</p><p> — Только после тебя. </p><p>Только когда Саундвейв, схватив его за тазобедренные сочленения, начал двигаться, Хот Род понял, что погорячился и не стоило его провоцировать. В заднем порту было гораздо меньше нейроузлов, чем в основном, но ни один из них не вырабатывал собственную смазку, и трение на грани терпимого буквально сводило все анализаторы с ума. Каждый новый сигнал раскаленным метеором проносился по позвоночной оси и оседал в кортикальном ядре, которое от перенапряжения пылало, словно сверхновая. </p><p>Одной рукой обхватив его поперёк живота, Саундвейв опустил другую руку ниже и протолкнул палец в основной порт. Не дав перевести дыхание, тут же двинул им наружу и снова внутрь — в обратном ритме с пульсирующим коннектором. Теперь палец и коннектор разделяла лишь тонкая диафрагма протоформы, усеянная датчиками, не предназначенными для того, чтобы одновременно получать сигналы с обеих сторон. Бёдрами Саундвейв вжимался в Хот Рода так плотно, словно хотел сплавить их воедино. Палец внутри нащупал уже второе сенсорное кольцо и обвёл его по кругу, расширяя отверстие. Хватило всего пары движений, чтобы подать команду на удвоенную выработку стыковочной смазки. Хот Род сглотнул. Ему не было… неприятно, это и пугало. </p><p>Теперь из динамиков Саундвейва совершенно точно звучала мелодия: низкая, раскатистая, какая-то… первобытная, она обволакивала Хот Рода и отзывалась в каждой детали корпуса, в каждом датчике и топливопроводе, вибрировала на стыках трансформационных сочленений и собственнически обтекала его поверх электромагнитного поля. </p><p>Он пропустил тот миг, когда Саундвейв погрузил ему в порт второй палец и практически сразу третий, пропустил, что смазка потекла по бёдрам до самых коленей, пропустил тот миг, когда коннектор словно расширился ещё больше, если такое вообще возможно, пропустил, когда заряд из кортикального ядра цветком распустился по нейросети и искрами заплясал на кончиках антенн; он даже не думал, что вознесёт хвалу Всеискре, что наручники и фиксаторы держат так крепко — и всё же вот… </p><p>Он закричал и рухнул бы, но корпус не слушался, а рука поперёк груди держала крепко. Он пылал, пылал, словно вокруг бушевало пламя, а он был его центром. В процессоре осталась единственная связная мысль, основополагающая суть его текущего, сведённого почти к одному только блаженству бытия: он выдержал, выдержал, выдержал… Он не нарушил…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хот Род перевернулся и накрыл голову покрывалом. Бесполезно. Звук пробивался не только сквозь металлоплетёную ткань, но и сквозь ладони, и сквозь броню. Да сколько можно!<p> — Перестань, — простонал он и рывком откинул покрывало. — Ещё рано! Ещё даже уборочных дронов с улицы не слышно!</p><p>Встретил его укоризненный взгляд красного визора. Угрожающий марш, впрочем, стих. </p><p> — Саундвейв: отполировался, сходил в заправочную, принёс топливо, загрузил свежие новости. Хот Род: подзаряжался. И храпел. </p><p> — Я не храплю! — возмутился Хот Род. </p><p>Вместо ответа Саундвейв запустил запись на редкость назойливого посапывания двигателя на низких оборотах.  </p><p> — Да это вообще не мой движок! </p><p> — Хот Род: обязан услышать себя со стороны, — ответил Саундвейв и сунул ему кружку свежего топлива с острой магниевой стружкой. </p><p> — Спасибо, — пробормотал Хот Род и с наслаждением сделал несколько больших глотков. Руку в том месте, где на грани кружки она соприкоснулась с пальцами Саундвейва, покалывало остаточным зарядом. </p><p> — Хот Род: самочувствие?</p><p> — Лучше не бывает, — ухмыльнулся он. — И всё-таки… почему ты вскочил в такую рань? Ты вчера так выложился, что должен был подзаряжаться до самого вечера! </p><p>Из динамиков прозвучала пара неуверенных аккордов. </p><p> — Саундвейв… не уверен, что не перешёл границу. Хот Род: очень убедительно исполнял свою роль. </p><p>Хот Род сел на платформе и, пока Саундвейв не успел отстраниться, за шею притянул его к себе и уткнулся лбом в лоб. </p><p> — Эй, — шепнул он. — Мы же договаривались, что если мне что-то не понравится, я отправлю тебе код отмены. </p><p>Мелодия зазвучала чуть более уверенно. Саундвейв со вздохом положил голову ему на плечо, и Хот Род поцеловал его в уголок визора и потёрся обонятельным датчиком о маску. Когда-нибудь Саундвейв научится расслабляться при нём настолько, что перестанет носить её хотя бы дома, а не только в те моменты, когда уверен, что никто не увидит выражения его лица. Когда-нибудь. Они уже о стольком сумели договориться, неужели не договорятся о такой малости? Пусть порой для Хот Рода, привычного к высоким скоростям, дело идёт медленно, но… В конце концов, он тоже не сразу смог себя отпустить. И не был уверен, что вообще сможет. </p><p> — Саундвейв, — торжественно заверил он, — был идеален, как всегда. Скажи, отличная у меня была идея с ролевыми играми? Мы можем в холофильме сниматься! </p><p> — Хот Род: очень креативен, — одобрил Саундвейв. — Подобные ситуации: предпочтительно моделировать исключительно в приватной обстановке. Широкое распространение материала: исключено. Саундвейв: настаивает. </p><p>Хот Род рассмеялся и опрокинул его на себя.</p><p> — Уговор есть уговор! И в следующий раз разыгрываем твою идею!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>